Storm Before The Calm
by californiagirlie
Summary: AU. Seventeen year old Beth Fabray attends William McKinley High with her girlfriend Rachel Berry. But Rachel's slightly enamored with Quinn Fabray, Beth's thirty-four year old mother who is sixteen years her senior. Faberry, Beth/Rachel, Quinn/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Storm Before The Calm

**Word Count:** 1,810

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. A seventeen year old Beth Fabray attends William McKinley High School with her girlfriend Rachel Berry. But Rachel's slightly enamored with Quinn Fabray, Beth's thirty-four year old mother who is sixteen years her senior.

**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel, Beth/Rachel

**A/N:** This fic is set in 2010, Beth and Rachel are both seventeen and Quinn is thirty-four as is Puck. I've split the glee club members so some of them are Rachel & Beth's age and some are Quinn's age. You'll find out more as you read along. The title is a lyric from John Mayer's 'Slow Dancing In A Burning Room' (aka the most beautiful song ever). I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_U coming to mine 2nyt?_

Rachel stared at her phone as the message opened, carefully shielding it under the table from the beady eyes of her chemistry teacher, Mrs Fullan. She glanced over at the blonde girl seated four seats from her and smiled softly, nodding. Beth Fabray nodded back. Rachel slipped her phone back into her pocket and tried to suppress the grin she knew would come anyway. She wasn't excited about going to Beth's house, or the activities she knew Beth would want to engage in once they were there, but rather who she would see there. And she felt kind of awful at the same time.

Beth was her girlfriend. Had been for several months. And through those months Rachel had discovered that Beth Fabray was not a low maintenance kind of girl. She supposed they had that in common. But Beth was head cheerleader, the 'it' girl of the school, and most of the time she was selfish and manipulative, not to mention cruel and sometimes ignorant. When Beth was angry, she would take it out on Rachel and Rachel would have to deal with being verbally abused while Beth rode out waves of fury. Rachel got sick of it, and she would voice it before Beth got sweet and gentle, and Rachel remembered why they were dating in the first place. Beth wasn't the world's greatest girlfriend, but nobody was perfect, Rachel reasoned.

And then she met Ms. Fabray. The first time Beth took her home, it was to her father's house, and she had met Mr. Puckerman, a nice looking guy with a Mohawk, who asked her to call him Puck. She remembered thinking Beth had a really cool dad.

She met Quinn Fabray a week later. When she walked into the house, her hand being tugged by Beth, she did a double take at the woman sitting on the couch. She looked like Beth, almost exactly like Beth, except more mature, and her hair was longer and her eyes weren't blue like Beth's; they were hazel. Rachel felt her stomach twist with butterflies as the woman looked at her. "This is Rachel, mommy" Beth introduced "My girlfriend" Beth's mother looked her up and down before smiling gently "It's nice to meet you Rachel" Rachel could have sworn Beth's mom was checking her out.

Later, when Rachel had her hands up Beth's shirt and on Beth's nipples, she pictured Ms Fabray's fuller, womanly breasts, and had to bite her lip and moan. And that's when it started.

She felt guilty a lot these days, when making out with Beth and thinking about her mother, but she coined that she was only attracted to Ms. Fabray because she looked so much like her gorgeous girlfriend. But really, when she thought it over, it really wasn't much of an excuse, so she went back to feeling guilty.

And especially at times like these, when the butterflies in her stomach came from Beth's mom and not her actual, hot, sexy girlfriend she should be focused on.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down to see it was from Beth again.

_Meet me my car afta 4th period. Il driv._

Rachel sighed. Beth always wanted to skip fifth period and drive somewhere to make out. And when Beth Fabray wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she got it. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair; she had Math fifth period. And she was failing that class.

_I can't_

She typed, her fingers sliding over the keyboard of her blackberry. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she picked up her pencil and looked forward to the teacher. She felt a gentle nudge and looked over to her best friend, Finn Hudson. She couldn't help but smile at his goofy expression. "Rach, I don't get it" He whispered loudly "Can I look at your notes?"

She slid them over to him, flinching at the sudden vibration of her phone in her jeans pocket.

_Y?_

Finn flicked through her notes, his eyebrows furrowed as Rachel typed.

_I need to go to class. I'm failing._

"Rach, where are the notes on balancing equations?" Finn asked quietly, leaning over his side of the bench.

"You don't know how to do those?" Rachel whispered, momentarily forgetting about Beth. "Finn! We learned how to balance equations last year!"

When Mrs Fullan and the majority of the class turned around in their seats to look at her, Rachel realized how loud she was. "Sorry" She coughed, and looked down at the bench until they had turned back around. Finn smirked and she hit him lightly.

_Fuk class. Dnt u wanna b wit me?_

Rachel bit her lip. It could be hard to reason with Beth.

_I'll see you after school._

It was final and sharp, and it got the exact reaction Rachel had expected. Beth face flushed in annoyance and she practically slammed her phone onto the desk. Finn leaned over, his lips close to her ear. "Uh-oh. Someone's not happy" He nodded his head towards the bench Beth was sitting at. Rachel leaned forward onto her hands. "I know. She wants me to skip fifth with her"

Finn's face melted in understanding. "Ahhh… and if Beth Fabray doesn't get what she wants…"

"She throws a tantrum" Rachel finished for him, under her breath. As the heads of the various students in the class whipped around for the second time, Beth Fabray stood up from her seat, slamming her chemistry book down loudly.

Rachel let her head fall forward onto the bench.

"Miss Fabray" She heard Mrs Fullan say sternly "Sit down"

"I have an appointment with Coach Sylvester" Beth said firmly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She produced a bright red card which Rachel recognized as being one of Sue Sylvester's 'get out of class free' cards. Each one of the cheerios possessed them. It amazed Rachel how Coach Sylvester got them authorized by the principal. Beth had once told her that the cheerleading coach had something on him, and he was wrapped around her little finger.

The teacher, although frustrated, knew she was powerless against the little card. With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, she dismissed Beth before turning back to her class. Finn leaned over again. "You'd better go after her" Rachel knew he was right.

Sighing, she shut her books and raised her hand slowly. Mrs Fullan looked like she wanted to snap something in half. "May I be excused to the bathroom?" Rachel asked cautiously, weary of her teacher's foul mood. Mrs. Fullan waved her off "Make it quick" She grumbled. Finn squeezed her shoulder ("Good Luck!") and she slipped off her stool and hurried down the corridor after her girlfriend.

She found Beth exactly where she knew she would be; behind the bike shed smoking cigarettes. "Beth…" She started, running a hand through her dark hair. Beth took a long drag. "Thought you wanted to stay in class" She sneered.

"I do want to be in class" Rachel let her anger get the better of her. "I do want to be learning instead of here having to deal with your bullshit"

Beth tossed her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Fuck you, Rachel" She growled, her hazel eyes flashing with fury. "All you ever do is blow me off"

"We're together all the time Beth!" Rachel almost yelled, catching herself when she remembered they were still in school and people could hear them. "I can't be there to stroke your ego every second of the day"

"Piss off Rachel" Beth spat "I could have any girl I wanted and I chose you. I expect my girlfriend to be there when I need her" Rachel shook her head. Every argument they had resulted in Beth somehow bringing up the fact that she was the most desired girl in the entire school.

"And you need me to skip school to hang out with you"

"It's not about skipping school Rachel" Beth threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Do you even want me anymore? Do you even love me?"

Rachel's face softened. "What do you mean?"

"You're always so distant" Beth said, her brows knitting together "You even stopped sitting with me at lunch—"

"Because you wouldn't let Artie sit with us" Rachel interrupted.

"Artie's a loser, Rachel" Beth said bluntly "You're better than him. You're with me"

"Artie's my friend" Rachel said through gritted teeth. "You're awful to my friends and then you expect me to just drop them and come to you like some—"

"I'm your girlfriend, Rachel" Beth bellowed, "Screw Artie. Screw your loser friends. You know how bad it is for my rep? When everyone sees my girl hanging out with the dork in the wheelchair?"

"I am so tired of hearing about your damn reputation!" Rachel yelled, past the point of concern for whether she was heard or not.

"Oh, I'm sure you are" Beth yelled right back "Considering you're out to sabotage it"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Rachel. You wanna know who confronted me the other day? Dana Sanders. Yeah, apparently your dumb ass best friend told the entire football team that you were still a virgin."

"Don't talk about Finn like that" Rachel defended him.

"Then, she told the cheerios who told the basketball team and now, the whole school knows"

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin"

"Do you even understand the kind of pressure I'm put under for these kind of things? I got a whole lot of shit from the team because I haven't gotten into your pants. We've been dating for four months, Rachel, you barely let me touch you…"

"You know that purity is important to me!"

"I love you Rachel! If you loved me, you'd trust me with this—"

"If you loved me you wouldn't push me!"

Beth's face softened and Rachel balled her hands into fists. Beth's strong front cracked. "You're right" She sighed, moving forward, "I'm sorry, you're right"

Rachel let Beth take her hands, wary of her sudden change in mood. "I'll wait until you're ready" She continued, looking into Rachel's chocolate eyes. Rachel blinked. Beth's arms slinked around her waist and before she could answer she was being kissed, forcefully and passionate. "Beth!" She squealed as Beth slipped her hands under Rachel's thighs and lifted her off of the ground. "Just roll with it baby" Beth spoke into her neck as she started to kiss it. "I got you"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! I should be updating every two days if I stick to my schedule :)

**Chapter 2**

"Come to the game tonight?" Beth held Rachel on her lap while sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the cafeteria. Rachel leaned back into Beth's strong embrace and rested her head against Beth's shoulder. "Don't I always?"

"She does" Brittany chirped beside them, matter-of-factly. "Doesn't she San?"

Santana grunted an affirmative reply, typing away on the small pad of her blackberry. "Who ya textin' Lopez?" Beth asked lazily, leaning forward to steal one of Rachel's fries. Rachel slapped her hand away playfully. "Sexting Fabray. I don't text. And it's none of your business" Santana replied half-heartedly.

"Gee S, defensive much?" Beth shot at her, resting her hands on Rachel's inner thighs "Must be someone special. Mommy perhaps?"

"Fuck off Beth" Santana growled. "The only mother I'd be sexting is yours. Damn Mama Fabray's ass is fine"

Rachel felt Beth stiffen, and knew Santana had pressed the wrong button. She gripped Beth's hands to remind her that she was still there. She had no doubt that when riled up, Beth wouldn't hesitate to throw her to the floor and jump over the table to tackle Santana. "Take that back" She snarled, leaning forward so quickly that Rachel's stomach was rammed into the edge of the table without warning. "Take it back now"

Santana did nothing but smirk, in that tauntingly infuriating way that Rachel knew Beth despised. "Nah. I don't feel like it. You know what I do feel like? Your Mama bending over for me like the good little bitch she is"

Rachel slipped off of Beth's lap before she was thrown off, and tumbled to the floor at the exact moment that Beth launched herself across the table. It was a blur of red and white, blonde and brown as Beth tackled Santana to the floor, shrieking in her mother's defense and swinging punches left, right and center. "Don't talk about her like that" Beth screamed furious, as she latched on to a handful of Santana's hair. "I-I bet she likes it up the ass" Santana gasped, managing to keep the shit-faced smile painted onto her face through every punch Beth threw. Rachel was certain she had never seen Brittany so scared.

The crowd grew around the two of them, and Rachel propped herself against the metal chair while the WMHS students cheered and clapped.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Whooo hoo! Girl on girl!"

"Beth stop it!" She yelled helplessly, looking down on them from over the table. "Stop it now!"

She watched horrified as one of Santana's hands grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and tugged backwards, slamming Beth's head against the bottom of a metal chair. Beth's knee jerked Santana in the stomach as she fell backwards to the floor, clutching her head in agony.

"Girls!" Mr. Schuester rushed forward pulling Beth up onto her feet. Rachel moved forward to grip onto the other side of Beth's body, wrapping her arms around the cheerleader's waist. Beth staggered backwards, clutching her head in both hands as Santana stood up, looking nothing more than a little flustered. Mr. Schuester rushed forward to help her up "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Fabray" She sneered in Beth's direction, ripping her arm out of Mr. Schuester's grip, "C'mon Brit"

Brittany took Santana's hand and followed her out of the growing crowd, leaving Beth and Rachel in the centre. "Nurse" Mr. Schuester spoke firmly, "Take her to the nurse"

Rachel nodded quickly and half-carried Beth out of the cafeteria to the nurse.

"She'll be okay" Nurse Brown assured her as she sat next to the tiny bed which Beth was lying on. Beth moaned as the nurse pressed an ice packet to her bruising head. "Just a little bump"

Rachel squeezed Beth's hand and smiled lightly as Beth squeezed back.

"Beth?" A soft voice from the door caused Rachel's heart to thump loudly in her chest.

"Mom?"

Quinn Fabray glided into the room, her long wavy hair floating behind her like a goddess; Rachel tried her hardest not to stare. "Beth? Honey, what happened?"

"Nothing" Beth mumbled, averting her gaze.

"She got into a fight" Nurse Brown said disapprovingly. Beth scowled at her. "Hit her head on one of the cafeteria chairs—"

Quinn said nothing, but Rachel saw the flicker of disappointment flash in her eyes.

"I'm fine" Beth spoke over the top of the nurse, "It was barely even a fight mom…"

Quinn sighed, before turning to Nurse Brown, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine" The nurse replied, "All she needs is a little rest"

Quinn was attentive, Rachel noted as she took in every inch of her beautiful features. Her head was tilted as if she were holding onto every word the nurse said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Rachel stared openly, her mouth falling open a little at the sight. Quinn Fabray possessed beauty she had only dreamed of seeing.

"Rach?" Beth tugged at her hand and Rachel's mouth snapped shut.

"Huh?" She said stupidly, completely unaware of how long she had been staring.

"I asked if you wanted to come over after school" Beth said slowly, "Were you listening to me?"

"Of course" Rachel responded immediately, "Of course I was listening to you"

Beth blinked. "So…?"

"Sure!" Rachel said, a little too eagerly. Beth frowned slightly. "Okay… cool"

"Cool" Rachel repeated, her face flushed. She felt like an idiot.

"I'll take her home" The sound of Quinn Fabray's voice caused her head to snap up. She even spoke like an angel.

"What about my car?" Beth interjected loudly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Rachel's coming over anyway, isn't she?" Rachel nodded quickly. "Problem solved" Quinn smiled as Beth slumped back. Rachel tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat as Quinn's golden eyes twinkled, amused.

Three-fifteen came around quickly, and Rachel practically ran to get to Beth's car in the parking lot, ignoring Finn's yells about glee rehearsal.

Rachel pulled Beth's mini-cooper into the Fabray's driveway, sucking in her breath nervously. She couldn't stop replaying Ms. Fabray's gorgeous smile over and over. The smile for me, Rachel thought, her heart hammering excitedly at the thought.

She pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, careful to avoid a row of neatly planted flower beds and hopped over the lawn to the front porch, locking the car as she went.

She rapped on the door eagerly, swaying slightly as she waited for a response.

"Rachel" Ms. Fabray smiled, and Rachel almost fell flat on her face, "I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower"

Rachel's eyes went wide, she opened her mouth to say something before her mouth fell shut. She was in a towel. A skimpy little white towel.

Ms Fabray stepped away from the entrance, her long blonde hair in damp curls around her shoulders… the shoulders that were wet and bare…

"I-I-I-I... b-brought the car" Rachel stammered, gesturing outwards, unable to take her eyes off of Ms. Fabray's chest. "B-Beth's car. It's in the driveway"

Ms Fabray smiled again, her gaze light. "Come in, Beth's in her room"

Rachel nodded quickly, slipping off her shoes and entering the house, thinking it best to get as far away from Ms. Fabray, a half naked Ms. Fabray, as possible. "Thanks Ms. Fabray"

"Please," Ms Fabray waved off, "Call me Quinn"

Rachel stomach lurched. "O-kay" She said hesitantly, "Quinn."

Quinn beamed at her, "Let me know if you girls need anything"

Rachel nodded, before scampering up the stairs, her heart pulsing uncontrollably. She stopped at the top and sank down on to the floor where she knew she was out of view, a blush covering her face. Giddy, she stood up and smiled, pushing Beth's door open. The sight of Beth lying on her bed, her eyes closed in sleep and her mouth slightly open made her stomach churn with guilt.

She moved forward, and perched herself on the side of Beth's bed, reaching to brush a blonde lock of hair off of her face. She looked so peaceful, so angelic and serene that Rachel smiled gently, leaning down to press a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. It was at times like these, when Beth was quiet and not trying to grope any part of Rachel's body that she could grab on to that Rachel could truly appreciate her girlfriends beauty.

In fact, if she tilted her head slightly sideways, she could pretend that Beth was Qui-

"Rachel?" Startled, Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts and met by Beth's sleepy aqua eyes. Rachel smiled, and squeezed her hand gently. "Hey"

Beth stared for a moment and then pulled her forward so Rachel crashed on top of her, eyes widening in surprise as Beth's hands cupped her ass. "Beth!-"

"Shh" Beth murmured into her neck, "Relax baby"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel swore she saw Quinn lurk past the door. With a blink, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Goooooo team!"

Rachel watched from the bleachers as Beth's proud face smiled down at her from the top of the pyramid. She clapped and smiled as the football players ran out onto the field, waving frantically at Finn as he passed. Looking down at Beth who was standing on the sidelines, pompoms propped on either side of her hips, Rachel leaned forward and rested her hand on her knee. "Do you mind if I sit here" Rachel's head shot up at the soft voice, and she smiled as a nice-looking Asian girl waited for an answer nervously. She smiled softly at the girl "Not at all" She shuffled over. The girl looked relieved, and Rachel looked back at the field as the game kicked off.

The small crowd erupted as the players began to move and Rachel watched as Beth leaned over to whisper something to Santana, pointing at one of the boys. Santana slapped Beth's arm playfully and Rachel frowned as Beth threw a flirty smile in the direction of the nearest football player. "I'm Tina, by the way" Rachel turned in surprise as the girl next to her spoke quietly. "Rachel" She held out her hand, and Tina took it eagerly.

"I'm new around here" Tina laughed nervously, tucking back a strand of loose black hair. "This is my first football game"

"You go to McKinley?" Rachel asked after a pause.

"Just started" Tina seemed eager to engage in conversation. "We moved from Indiana"

Rachel smiled. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you around"

"You're in glee club, right?" Tina leaned forward. Rachel looked surprised. "Yeah- how did you—"

"Last year's year book" Tina explained. "I took a peek when I was signing in at admin. Listen, Rachel, I was wondering if maybe you could get me an audition—"

Rachel nodded excitedly. Glee club was always looking for new members. "Of course" She grinned, "You sing?"

"A bit" Tina ducked her head bashfully, "I-I'm not amazing or anything—"

"That's okay" Rachel smiled, "I'm sure you'll be great"

Tina beamed.

Rachel turned her focus back to the game, her eyes falling upon the pack of cheerleaders on the sideline. Her stomach jolted as she realized Beth was staring straight up at her. Slowly, she raised her hand in a half wave and smiled softly.

Beth looked like she was frowning, her gaze drifting between the closeness of Rachel and Tina. She dropped her pom-poms to the floor, and Rachel sighed, knowing Beth would sulk for the rest of the game.

She wasn't wrong; Beth got jealous at any sort of friendly contact that Rachel had with anyone Beth hadn't ruled out as a threat. Tina was pretty, and Rachel knew that just by talking to her, Tina had subjected herself to hours of unknown scrutiny from Rachel's possessive girlfriend and her cheerleading posse.

The game was lost, as usual, and Rachel gave Finn an encouraging pat on the back as he came out to greet her.

"We suck" He said mournfully, his brown eyes down casting like a sad puppy.

"You don't suck" Rachel tried, patting his shoulder again, "You just need a little more practice. You'll win one of these days"

Finn eyed Tina curiously, and gave her a small half-smile, "I'm Finn" He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Tina" She took it with a shy smile. "I liked the match"

Finn's half-smile turned into a full blown grin, "I'm the quarterback" He boasted, puffing his chest out. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rach!" Beth approached her, a group of cheerleaders in tow. Rachel had no time to respond; Beth swooped in and caught her in a forceful kiss.

Panting slightly, Rachel pulled away, gripping the folds of Beth's letterman jacket. Beth looped her arms around Rachel's lower back, pressing a long kiss to her temple. She eyed Tina distastefully.

"Who's your friend?" Beth asked, not taking her eyes off Tina's pale face. Tina stepped forward gingerly, sensing Beth's less than friendly mood, "Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Beth Fabray" Beth said, a small hint of pride in her voice, "Head cheerleader"

Rachel cleared her throat, stepping back from Beth and looking up at her, "Tina's new," She explained.

Beth wrapped a heavy arm around her shoulders, not taking her eyes off Tina, "I guess I'll be seeing you at school" She said unpleasantly. Tina nodded quickly.

"Davis' throwing a party" Beth murmured, letting her arm drift from Rachel's shoulders to rest in the back pocket of her jeans. "Wanna sleep over at mine afterwards?"

The memory of Quinn Fabray's irresistible smile flitted through her mind faster than she could comprehend, and she nodded eagerly in response.

Obviously misinterpreting, Beth smirked and squeezed her ass, and the two cheerleaders behind them that seemed to follow Beth around like lost puppies, snickered quietly behind their hands.

"You're invited too Finn" The blonde cheerleader, Lisa Davis threw his way. Finn gave her a lopsided smile, "Cool"

Eyeing Tina's uncomfortable expression, Rachel smiled lightly and asked, "Why don't you come too Tina?"

Lisa's head snapped up quickly, and Beth scowled darkly, opening her mouth to interject. Rachel stopped her hurriedly. "Lisa doesn't mind, do you Lisa?"

Lisa looked conflicted, eyeing Beth's angry expression and Rachel's piercing stare. She cast her gaze downwards, "I-I guess not" She mumbled.

Tina looked slightly embarrassed, her cheeks flushed a hot pink. "I-I can't Rachel," She said apologetically, "I have an early curfew"

"What a shame" Beth said indifferently. "I guess we'll see you round Tina"

Tina nodded uncertainly, and shot Rachel a small smile before backing out of the group and heading towards the parking lot.

Rachel watched as she walked off, then was jolted back to her reality when Beth playfully smacked her ass. "C'mon babe, let's go"

Lisa Davis' parties were like every other party Rachel had been dragged along too while dating Beth; people making out it every corner of the room, drunk guys jumping from the top of staircases and a lot of scantily clad females grinding up against each other with drinks sloshing from their hands.

Rachel usually stuck with Finn at parties like this; Beth didn't really pay much attention to her when she was with her friends and often Rachel found herself planted on Beth's knee like a small child and otherwise ignored until Beth wanted to leave.

But Finn hadn't arrived yet and Rachel found herself plopped onto Beth's knee within the first half hour she was there, trying very hard not to breathe in the smoke from Lisa's cigarette.

"Where's Lopez?" A new addition to the small circle spoke, a Rachel recognized her as Gina Morris, a junior.

"Not here" Beth replied, downing the rest of her drink.

"She bitched out Beth's mom in the cafeteria" Lisa told Gina matter-of-factly, "Did you see the fight?"

"Did she really?" One of the sophomores leaned forward excitedly, "Did you fight her Beth?"

Beth looked smug as all eyes turned to her, "It was hardly a fight" Beth boasted, "I tackled her and pinned her down, put her in her place"

Rachel frowned slightly. That was not how she remembered the encounter.

"Really?" Gina challenged, smirking as she leant forward with the others. "Cause from where I was standing, it looked like she was kicking your ass"

Rachel felt Beth tense. "She wasn't" Beth snapped as the other girls looked shocked at Gina's come-forward attitude. No-one challenged Beth Fabray. "Maybe you'd like me to kick yours"

Silence within the circle was opposed by the loud blasts of music and excited chatter. Gina stared at Beth and for a moment, Rachel was worried that Gina was going to take her up on Beth's offer. But then she looked away, dropping her drink onto the coffee table next to her and backing down with a mumble.

Beth's grip on Rachel's hips relaxed and she grinned at the girls in the circle who all broke into relieved smiles. She tossed her empty plastic cup to the floor and gently pushed Rachel off of her lap.

"Go get us some more drinks babe" She drawled lazily, slapping Rachel's ass and settling back into the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes and moved out of the circle, dodging the masses of grinding couples and finding her way to the drinks table. She rested her palms on its wooden surface and took a deep breath; she always got overwhelmed at parties like these. Starting to sweat from the lack of fresh air in such a small space, her eyes drifted towards the staircase and she headed towards it, it dire need of cool water splashed over her increasingly warm body.

The hall was empty, and she slipped into Lisa's bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned the tap and sighed as cool water met her overheated hands and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse.

Three splashes on her chest and one to her face satisfied her for the moment, and she turned the tap off wiping her hands and face on a small towel, then stepped out of the bathroom.

She was met by Allison Cairn's piercing blue eyes and jumped slightly. "A-Allison!" She gasped, "You gave me a fright"

Allison chuckled slightly, and Rachel wrinkled her nose. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Y-your Beth's girl" She slurred, her hand grabbing onto Rachel's forearm. Rachel nodded slowly, slightly afraid as Allison backed her against the door.

"She was right" Allison continued, her eyes gazing downwards to Rachel's open blouse. "You do have a tight little body"

Her lips were on Rachel's in a flash, Rachel struggling against the cheerleaders strong body. "Get off me!" She snapped, shoving Allison backwards. Allison fell back onto the floor and burst into drunken giggles. Huffing, Rachel stormed away, ignoring Allison's yells down the corridor. (I'll fuck you right Berry!")

Beth hadn't moved since she left, her feet propped up against Lisa's coffee table, laughing heartily at something one of the cheerios had said. Rachel reached her quickly, the taste of Allison's alcohol-soaked lips burning the inside of her mouth. She leant down and held Beth's bicep, well aware of the circles eyes on her as she spoke. "Can we go?" She said quietly, her lips brushing Beth's ear.

"We just got here" Beth said loudly, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her onto the couch. She frowned suddenly, "Where's my drink?"

The deafening music only assisting her cause, Rachel felt the swell of desperation grow in her. Maybe if she hadn't had just been sexually harassed in an empty hallway she would back down.

"Please"

Beth's head jerked up to look at her, Rachel was pleading. Beth remained blank for a few seconds and then Rachel felt her nuzzle into her cheek. "Make it worth my while?" She whispered into Rachel's ear, dropping a kiss to her cheek. Rachel nodded. Anything to get out of there.

She began to pull back before she felt Beth's tug on her arm. "Wait!"

Beth nuzzled her neck gently, "How?"

Pulling back, the glint in Beth's eyes told Rachel that she already had ideas of her own. As Rachel predicted, Beth made a suggestion before Rachel could even open her mouth. "Let me touch your breasts?"

Rachel contemplated her suggestion for a moment. They were just breasts right? It wasn't like she was asking for sex again. Unsurely, she nodded and Beth grinned. "Under the bra?"

She froze, mentally picturing Beth's wandering hands cupping her bare breasts. She gulped, catching a glimpse of Allison clambering down the staircase. Slowly, she nodded. Beth kissed her softly, running her tongue over the seam of Rachel's closed lips. "I love you baby" She whispered, her smile almost splitting off her face.

Rachel smiled lightly, letting Beth tug her up and out, her stomach suddenly filling with something that felt much like dread.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Her blouse was on the floor. Beth's lips on her stomach. The distant sounds of Seinfeld reruns echoing down the staircase.

Quinn Fabray seated in front of the television in nothing more than a silk dressing gown just downstairs. Her stomach lurched as she remembered the image.

"Beth?" Rachel asked suddenly, her hands gripping the comforter. "What time does your mother usually go to bed?"

Beth looked up at her strangely, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Umm, I don't know? When she feels like it?"

Satisfied with her response, Beth leant down to continue planting hot kisses to Rachel's navel before slipping up and kissing Rachel's neck heatedly.

"Is it usually her routine to watch old sitcoms before she sleeps?"

Beth sighed and looked up once again, "Rach, can you not talk about my mom when we're making out? It's kind of a turnoff"

"Right" Rachel nodded, "Sorry"

Beth's hands trailed up her torso and rested just below her breasts. Rachel's breath hitched as Beth undid the clasp at the back. Beth pressed a reassuring kiss to Rachel lips before pulling the bra off Rachel body. Beth's pupils widened, full of lust

"God, Rach" She moaned, lifting her hands to cup them, "You're so fucking hot"

Rachel jumped slightly at Beth's cold hands on her nipples, and images of Quinn flitted through her mind. It had been two weeks since she first let Beth touch them and Beth had made sure that they were well tended too every time they saw each other. She let out a groan which Beth interpreted as encouraging. It was going to be a long night.

The house was still. Rachel stared up into the blackness, feeling the green light of Beth's alarm clock light her face. 12:00. Midnight. She had a ballet lesson in nine hours. A lesson that she would skip at Beth's insistence.

Lacing her fingers atop her stomach, Rachel wondered when her life had become a series of 'What Beth wants'.

A halt in Beth's steady breathing caught her attention for a few seconds. Beth squirmed and rolled onto her side, exhaling heavily against Rachel's cheek. Rachel swung her legs over Beth's bed and sat up, deciding to wander into the kitchen and pour herself a glass of water.

Creeping quietly down the staircase, Rachel stopped at the bottom, frowning as she heard the distinct sounds of television. She peered her head into the living room, her heart racing at what she saw.

"Rachel?" Quinn muted the TV and looked up, her hand pulling her dressing gown closer to her body.

"M-ms Fabray" Rachel stuttered, her hand grasping the door frame tightly.

Quinn smiled gently, "It's Quinn"

"Right" Rachel stammered, "Sorry"

"What are you still doing up?" Quinn asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Rachel answered honestly, "I thought I'd come down and get some water"

Quinn gestured in front of her to a large jug of water, settled on the coffee table, "Help yourself," At the look on Rachel's face, she smiled, "I couldn't sleep either"

Rachel moved forward, very conscious of Quinn's eyes on her. She reached for a cup and a glass next to the jug. "What are you watching?" She found herself asking.

"Forensic Files" Quinn said, "I know it's morbid, but it's interesting, y'know? I kind of have a thing for crime investigation"

Rachel looked over, a flurry of excitement washing over her, "No, me too. I just watched a documentary on the Washington Snipers"

"I saw that" Quinn said, seemingly as excited as Rachel was that they had something in common. "It's all so interesting" She looked away absent-mindedly, "Kind of the reason I wanted to be a lawyer"

"Why didn't you?" Rachel blurted out, "Become a lawyer?"

Quinn reached over to her left and picked up a photo frame, holding it out to Rachel. "I decided I wanted to keep Beth" She said simply, as Rachel took the frame, "And raising a baby while studying to be a lawyer? I just couldn't do it"

Rachel stared down at the picture, what looked like a two-year-old Beth dressed in a tiny sailor suit with a blue and white striped hat on her head.

She handed the picture back and Quinn ran her finger down the side of it, "She has my mother's eyes" Quinn smiled fondly, "She's lucky. I always wanted blue eyes"

"I think you have beautiful eyes" Rachel whispered before she could stop herself. Quinn's head whipped towards her and Rachel inwardly cursed.

Quinn stared at her, her golden eyes searching within Rachel's, unaware of what she was looking for. Rachel didn't move, and held her breath, Quinn's gaze to intense too break. Quinn's eyes flicked from her eyes down to her lips and then up again before Quinn was ripping her eyes away and standing abruptly, "I have to go to bed" She said suddenly, avoiding Rachel's gaze. "Uhh… goodnight… Rachel"

She moved quickly out of the living room, flicking the TV off and dropping the remote onto the couch. Rachel breathed heavily as she watched Quinn climb the staircase and fell back against the couch. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait, I should be posting more frequently from now on.


End file.
